An Eggy Friend
by toothandmeat
Summary: He laid on the ground, under his own machine covered in blood. Does he have any companions?"
1. Some Friendly Help

"NOOOOO!!!, DEFEATED AGAIN!!!" Eggman bellowed, as his Egg Beetle, collapsed to the ground.

"Face it Egg-Face, you can't win, ever!" Sonic said, wiping his nose.

This was his fifth attempt today, all loses.

"Eggman, sure is determined, huh guys?" Tails asked.

"Yup." We all said in unison.

We were on a vacation in Mazuri, all of us (except Sonic) lounging in chairs, with sunglasses holding tropical drinks in our hands.

Even I was allowed to come (after hiding in a suitcase).

"Tooth, it's too dangerous, Eggman could come." Sonic's voice, replayed in my memory 4 nights ago.

Eggman was dazed and confused from his merciless beatings today and decided to call it a quits.

The hot sun was beating down on, us luckily we were near a swimming hole.

The local natives were splashing and cheering for Sonic, and boos for Eggman.

"Hey Blaze, could you scratch my back?" I asked lazily.

"I won't scratch it, I'll rip out your spine, now stop asking." Blaze threaten, glaring at the sky, not even looking at me.

"Blast, blast, blast!!! How does that pin-cushion do it!!!" Eggman asked, banging his fist on the ground.

"Well, he doesn't weigh 600 lbs., nor is he retarted." Shadow answered, refilling his drink.

"Hey Tails, what do you think Prof. Pickles is doing right now?" I asked him.

"He's probably studying the Gaia manuscripts, or going on about to make the perfect cucumber sandwich." Tails answered.

"Tails, he ain't that smart, you know right?" I replied.

"I know, I'm just waiting for him to die, so I can replace him." Tails said, sipping his drink.

"But what about his assistant?" I said.

"I'll tell him to jump down a well, and land on his head. He is a tool, he'll do it." Tails scoffed.

We all chuckled, then Sonic went back to his chair and drink.

"Sonic how do you feel about Chip gone?" I asked.

"Meh, he was ok, but Tails is my only little bro." Sonic announced.

Tails didn't change his lazed expression, but he purred with much content.

"Whats this?...OH NO BLOOD!!!" Eggman yelled, wiping his forehead.

"Wow, Sonic you never made him bleed, before?" I asked.

"Meh, thought his heart would clog from all the shit he eats, then he would die." Sonic chuckled.

Eggman with painful breaths was still crushed under his Egg-O-Matic.

"I can hear you!" he called out.

"Then put plugs in your ears!!" Silver called out, everyone chuckled.

I then sat up and put down my sunglasses….just staring at that middle-aged wacko, made me mad….but also remorseful.

Does this man have any friends? His machines are capable, but he just shoves them around.

---

Later, everyone got tried off Eggman's whining, so they picked up their chairs, and went into the air-conditioned luxury hut, they gave to Sonic for saving them.

I put my chair inside…then came back out, strolling towards Eggman.

Some kids were pelting rocks at him, he barely could block them.

"Kids, hey hey, leave him alone he has had enough!" I said shooing them off.

The kids ran off, laughing, I then, yanked him out from under his creation and put him in a sitting formation.

"Wha…what are you doing?" he asked, still dazed.

"Healing your wounds, what does it look like?" I answered, not looking at him.

"But why are you healing my wounds? I'm the villain, remember?" he asked again.

"Hey, villains need help too, sometimes, Shadow was a villain...well that was your fault…Knuckles was…well that was your fault too…and Mephiles…in a way that's your fault." I said, bringing up all the characters he turned against Sonic now on his side (Mephiles is cool, so I made him a good guy, who might chill with us from time to time.).

"oh yes….all those failed attempts….all my attempts complete failures." He said, letting me clean some of his head wounds.

"Not all of them….who else, besides Tails can build a fleet of ships, in a week or two?" I said.

"And who else, could build a space station, in 3 months?" I kept' on going.

"And who else can create clever replicas to their counterparts?" I finished.

"Uhhhhh….Ricky Gervais?" He asked.

"No, no one, only you and Tails, who doesn't even bother with the large stuff, so you aren't a failure, Eggman." I reassured him.

"..your right I suppose….but this….this whole nice thing? Why are you being nice to me?" he asked, yet again.

"I'm just a good person, and it didn't look like those kids were gonna help you." I answered.

"…looks like your Egg-thingy is trashed….can you walk?" I asked.

"…Barely…" he answered.

"Well you should come in for some lemonade, and get out of this heat, before the bugs get ya'." I said, pulling him and helping him slink to our hut.

"Uhhhh….I don't think it's a wise decision to bring me in there, kid." He answered.

"None sense, you'll be fine, btw my name is Tooth." I introduced myself.

"As you may know, I am ." he re-introduced himself.

"Yes, and you have the master plan, don't you?" I said, bringing up his theme song.

"Wow, I haven't heard that song in ages! Who did it, again?" he asked.

"Paul Shortino." I answered.

"Then he is a fine musician in my case." he answered.

I chuckled, then he let out his infamous Santa Claus laugh.

**I'm basing this after you beat Sonic Unleashed. I know I know, "Your becoming Eggman's friend? O.o", well you'll have to keep reading to find out more! Note: There are gonna be no fan characters in this, only main ones.**


	2. A New House Guest

As we approached the door, we can already hear the laughter of the others, Eggman hesitated.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Course' I'm sure, Sonic and the others wouldn't hurt someone who can't fight back!" I reassured him.

I slowly opened the door, and we walked in.

Everyone was momentarily in the kitchen, or den…you can't tell with these Mazuri homes.

I slowly put him in the biggest chair (big man), and called for the others.

"Hey guys, I brought a guest!" I hollered in a cheerful tone.

Tails answered to my call.

"Tooth who- EGGMAN-WATCH OUT!!" he yelled as he tackled me and to the ground.

"TAILS!" I yelled as he tried to drag me to the closet.

"What?" he asked.

"He can't hurt us and look how tired he is." I said, pointing to the tired doctor.

Eggman didn't even look at us, he was too busy taking in deep breaths.

"Well….Tooth he is still Eggman, don't think he changed alright." Tails nagged, like a parent.

"I know, but it wouldn't be right to leave him in the scorching heat, with wounds." I said.

Tails just stared vacantly at Eggman.

"How about our last encounter with the Egg Cauldron, eh Tails?" Eggman suddenly said.

"I almost crashed, cause' of you. And it took me days to recover the Tornado to full health!" he said accusingly pointing at him.

"Eh, sorry about that...when you want global conquest, things must be done." Eggman said.

Tails didn't feel any better from that at all.

Blaze then entered the room, as soon as she saw Eggman, she lit up her hands with flames, and growled.

"EGGMAN!" she was about to fire, when I grabbed her wrist.

"Blaze don't, he can't fight back!" I said, tugging on her arm.

Blaze stopped...then glared at Eggman…then me…then walked back out.

"Maybe I should leave, gotta repair the Egg-O-Matic." He said, trying to get up, but couldn't.

"Wow….I really kicked your ass this time, didn't I?" Sonic said, standing by the doorway.

He didn't seem happy about this very much.

"Heh Sonic, uhhhh…Eggman was hurt you know, and he needed to get out of the heat and…" I was trying to say, knowing he was upset.

"Tooth, I understand why you did it, you're a good person. But it's still Eggman, mad scientist trying to take over the world!" Sonic said, tapping his impatient foot.

I just looked at the ground, like a disappointed child.

Eggman was now on the floor, crawling out, by the time he reached the knob, Sonic walked up to him.

"Eggman…as long as you try not to do anything…you can stay….until you feel better that is!" Sonic offered him.

"I..I really…ok…." he agreed.

**Oh man, it musta been hard to say "yes" to Eggman! I wonder what shenanigans will occur, when he is around! ;)**


	3. The Plan

I helped Eggman off the floor, and dragged him to his chair.

Knuckles then entered the room, with a smile.

"Hey its Punching Bag, up for another round?" Knuckles, must've known about the situation, like the others.

"Yeah yeah, echidna. Say you wouldn't happen to know where Rouge is, do you?" Eggman asked.

"She is guarding the emerald for me, why?" Knuckles said, sipping his fountain beverage.

"._.'….you learn nothing, do you?" Eggman said, puzzled.

"She pinky-sweared!!!" Knuckles retorted.

As we all rolled our eyes and chuckled, Eggman's watch went berserk.

"Uhh…..thats nothing, merely a lunch call." Eggman sheepishly said.

Sonic, then glared at Eggman, then made a head movement towards Tails, who then replied with a another nod.

Tails then yanked off his watch, and opened it up.

"Hey, that's private!!!" Eggman pleaded.

"He's right....it's like his Black-Berry or something…." Tails said, scanning the device.

"But what does this do?" I asked, pushing a button.

Suddenly a holo-graphic Eggman, flew out, and started pelvic thrusting without a shirt, to loud techno music.

"O___O" was my expression.

"MY EYES!!!!" Blaze yelled, grabbing her eye sockets.

"uhhh...New Years Eve…crazy stuff goes down…." Eggman replied, sheepishly.

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver immediately ran to the restroom, to "expel" some over-dosed food.

Tails just stood there till' the end…then fainted with a thud, same expression.

I on the other hand….didn't find it all that bad....just awkward.

"That was....different." I said.

There was a long awkward silence then, just me and him.

"….where did you get those pants :D ?" I asked, playing it again.

---

Later that night it was all quite.

The girls were in there room, gossiping, and blah blah, funny slumber party stuff.

The guys (including Eggman) were bored and restless.

We all just had like, 5 wrestling tournaments (except, me and Eggman).

"I'm BORED!!!!!" Silver bellowed.

"Yeah….and the girls' have the phone, AND the food, and there's' nothing on TV." Sonic complained.

"Someone should get the stuff back from them." Shadow said.

"Who?" everyone questioned….surveying the room.

Then me, with my awesome skill of bad-timing, waltzed in.

"Hey guys, I made some Tofu Dogs!" I said, with glee.

They all stared at me…then each other…then smiled evilly and grabbed me.

---

"Guys this will never work!" I said, dressed in a girl's outfit.

"According to my calculations, this works 67% of the time in cartoons." Tails said.

"What happens in the other percent?" I asked, having makeup forced on me.

"The male forced to do so, gets tarred and feathered, publicly humiliated or gets the crap kicked outta him." Tails said.

"AW COME ON!!!!" I yelled, to those calculations.

When finished, they all stepped back from their monster.

"o__o….he looks' like Frankenstein's pampered pet buffalo." Silver said, pointing.

Eggman (by this point in time) was able to at least, walk slowly and stand up.

"Eh, Tooth, Jasmine is NOT your color." The doctor said scanning my outfit.

I had on a jasmine colored blouse, a pink bow-tie (for hair), brown hair-extensions, and red shoes.

"First off...the colors clash SO much, and he REALLY needs to shave his legs, and maybe he needs eye glitter." Shadow said, tapping his chin.

"O__o???" he all gave him a puzzled look.

"…..I'M NOT GAY!!!!, I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE-FORM!!!!" he bellowed jumping out the window.

As we all tried to forget that, I was forced into the bathroom again, for preparations.

**Aw man, I ALWAYS thought these situations were hilarious XD. Sorry for the late update, school and what not :/.**


	4. Operation Slumber:Girl

After about another 2 hours, I was ready to enter the "Female Zone".

"…guys I still don't think this will work." I said, scratching my newly shaven legs, and glittered eyes.

"See, told he would look MUCH better, with shaved legs and glitter." Shadow said.

"O.o…before he looked like a transvestite, NOW he looks like a transvestite that is also a hooker." Silver said, looking over me.

"I'm so gonna get you guys!" I yelled.

"You can get revenge later, right now you gotta get in there and crash that party!" Sonic said.

"..But won't they know it's me??" I asked.

"No way, your costume is FOOL-PROOF!!" Eggman bellowed.

"You think EVERYTHING you do is Fool-Proof, remember the Egg Danish -_-?" Tails, retorted sarcastically.

"I don't wanna remember that -_-" Eggman said, having war-like flashback.

"Besides…can't women smell fear?" I asked, my knees shaking.

"No….unless, you crap your pants." Silver said.

We all nodded to that.

"Also keep your voice high, your voice is VERY Baritone, Tooth." Tails told me.

"I will, and should I do an accent too?" I asked.

"OH, do a Valley Girl accent!" Silver called out.

"Like OMG, Derrick is super dreamy!" I said.

They all clapped, to the eerie accuracy.

"Good, now remember your name is Latifah!" Sonic said.

"LATIFAH!!! What kind of name is that?" I pouted.

"My mother's name, that's what!" Knuckles said, cracking his namesakes.

"O_O'….Latifah it is! And such a lovely name also!" I said, dashing out of the room.

"….you don't have a mom Knuckles." Shadow said.

"I know, but Tooth doesn't know that." Knuckles chuckled.

---

I was having a panic attack at the door.

"You can do it, you can do it….ok…..GO TEAM!!" I chanted to myself.

I then knocked on the door.

The giggling stopped, and Amy called out.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"House keeping." I said, in my Spanish accent.

They were obviously confused, and murmured.

I slapped my own head.

"House Keeping, WTF?" I said under my breath.

I leapt outta the way, just in time, to not get caught.

"…..It was probably one of the guys." She said closing the door.

I got back my courage and got my Valley Girl voice.

I knocked the door once more.

"Who is it?" this time Blaze asked.

"uh….like I'm here for the super cool party, yay!" I said, scared by Blaze.

I indeed heard someone go "Who the fuck could that be".

Blaze answered the door, to see my monstrous form.

"O.O WTF IS THIS!!!!" She yelled pointing at me.

All the girls then crowded around the door and started laughing.

"What is that thing?" Amy laughed.

"It looks like a bear took shit on Eggman's mom!!!" Blaze laughed.

"OMG, I think it JUST shaved it's legs" Mina laughed.

I slinked away, embarrassed like hell.

---

I was sobbing on the chair, and the others were patting my back.

"Ouch, girls are mean." Silver said.

"(sniff) They kept' making fun of my looks, and not in the joking around way…..in the REAL way….now I know how it feels to be a teenage girl...besides belching out blood through my doors." I sobbed.

Rouge then walked in, without being noticed by us, and she walked in.

"Hey Rouge where's my emerald!!" Knuckles yelled, after hearing the door slam.

"I ain't telling, knuckle head!" Rouge chuckled.

Knuckles' head literally blew out steam.

"Don't fret guys, this ain't over….WE JUST GOTTA TRY MORE COSTUMES!!" Silver yelled, placing one foot on a nearby stool.

"YEAH!!" everyone called out.

"Fuck…." I murmured under my breath.

**Aw man I got off easy last time, hope next one is an even better costume! I like this little plot right now, I always wanted to right one of these soon ^^**


	5. Operation Slumber: Pizza Guy

Another hour or so later, I was prepared into my next costume.

"A Pizza Guy?" I asked.

"Sure, they always do it in the funny shows!" Eggman said.

"You mean cartoons?" Silver asked.

"Sure, whatever your new hip slang calls it." Eggman said.

We all rolled our eyes at the ol' villain.

"But they never ordered a pizza." I said.

"So?....It's free fucking pizza, bitch!" Knuckles said with a smirk.

"True, who can't resist pizza?" I said.

"Yeah, I remember one time, Chip fought some dogs for a slice pizza on the ground….little odd-ball he was." Sonic said, scratching his quills.

"Right, you can do this Tooth!" Tails cheered me on.

"But why am I doing this again?" I continued to ask.

"You tell us, YOUR writing this shit." Shadow scolded.

"Oh yeah…I mean…what?" I said, darting my eyes around the room, as if suspicious.

---

I walked near to the girl's door. My breath was chilled, and I was sweating bullets.

I was scared like a mouse tied to a chair with a room filled with cats, holding chain-saws.

The pizza smelled like victory….or at least like a pizza with extra cheese and olives.

I knocked, not once, not twice, but thrice on the door.

"Who is it?" someone called out.

"Pizza Guy, delivering your pizza-based products, straight to your bedroom." I said, reading my lines (written by Eggman, himself).

The commotion stopped and Amy answered the door…she looked over me from toes to ears.

I was sweating not bullets, but grenades…gross, yes?

Amy then snatched the pizza and winked.

"Thanx for the free pizza, Tooth." She said with a smirk, and slammed the door right in my face.

The girls started giggling again, as I heard munching and crunching and other various eating noises.

---

"Ok…we tried girl….pizza man….why not Orlando Bloom?" Silver said.

"Orlando Bloom…..you want me….short, chubby purple furred me….to dress up like, one of the most famous British actors?" I said.

They all nodded, to that.

I sighed and put on my wig.

"This better be worth the hassle….."

**I know, short chapter, but next one will be long and HIGH-LARIOUS XD!!**


	6. Operation Slumber: Orlando Bloom

I knocked, yet again at that door.

"ok who the fuck is it now?" Blaze asked.

"Uhhhh….it's me….Orlando Bloom…coming over to see you sexy girls, what?" I said, in my British accent.

The door slowly opened, to show Rouge answering it.

"O_O, omg it is him!!!!" she shrieked, nearly fainting.

I stood there, in a red and black striped shirt, black slacks, brown suede shoes, and my curly black haired wig.

"Oi…it be me….I was coming back from…..rehearsal… for my new commercial…about spaying and neutering your pets….hence my purple mouse-ferret costume." (my fc, Tooth is Guano from Kappa Mikey, yeah no creativity xD).

"They all squealed like fan-girls, and threw me into the room.

"Tell us!! Do you have a girlfriend?" Amy asked (I have no idea about the happenings of Orlando Bloom, so please excuse the inaccuracy).

"Uhhh….well I think Pamela Anderson asked me out…but she might have been saying "Bloomin' Onion!" not Orlando Bloom." I chuckled, sheepishly.

"OHHHHH, Single and Sexy!" Rouge yelped, drawing circles around my chest.

"O.O…uuhhhhhh….I'd prefer you wouldn't do that." I asked, but sounded more like pleading.

"Awwww he's shy, I like that!" Mina said, in a sexual tone.

"uh, heh heh…..so what were you lovely ladies doing, before I came here, eh?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Oh we were just dishing on our boyfriends, wanna join?" Amy said.

"Uhhh….I suppose…." I said, turning on my blinking corsage (hint hint).

---

The boys down stairs, were on the tips of their chairs.

"I can't believe he got in!" Knuckles said.

"I can't believe they think he's sexy!" Shadow said.

"I can't believe this isn't butter!" Silver said, eating butter straight from the tub.

Tails tuned into his device (cough, ham radio, cough).

"I'm picking up his signals!" he said.

---

"And that's why Silver, isn't allowed to go to McDonalds' in Shamar." Blaze said, finishing her tale.

"Ewwww, that's gross!" Amy said, putting her hand near her chest.

"Where did he get all those dingos?" Mina asked, puzzled.

"Who knows." Blaze shrugged.

I was ecstatic, I was in….not only was I in, Blaze wasn't beating me with my own legs!

This was turning out to be perfect….or so it seems?

---

It was now 1:00 in the morning, and we were all pillow-fighting (your reading the work's of the worst pillow fighter in the world!!).

I was bouncing around on the bed, barely hanging onto my pillow.

Mina then, practically cracked my skull open with her pillow.

"OMG, I'm sorry Orlando!!" she yelped, kneeling down to kiss my head wound.

Not noticing she was kissing me….I calmly replied.

"Don't worry….it's just a flesh wound." I said, copying Monty Python.

Some giggled, the rest swooned and said "He's so foreign….ahhhhhh!".

Blaze then actually did something, that I never though what would happen….she hugged me.

"Oh Orlando, your so great! I love all your movies!" she said, actually blushing.

"Oh why thank you, love." I said smiling.

"I always….wanted to…rub your hair, it looks so warm and inviting!" she yelped, doing the happy hand thingy.

"I leaned down a bit, and curtsied.

"Go ahead, be my guest!" I said, with much gusto.

She nearly fainted…but she slowly reached for my scalp, with big shiny eyes.

Suddenly, but right on schedule, my luck ran out. A fan was on, and blew my wig off, her hands mere inches away from my head.

"Oh Orlando you're such a….. (watches wig float towards ground)….LITTLE BASTARD!!!!" she swooned, then quickly turned into a rage filled war cry.

I just froze completely….shaking constantly "uhhhh", losing my accent each time.

They all ganged up on me, with fierce glares, growling.

"I can't believe I let you in!!!!" Amy yelled, swinging around her hammer.

"I can't believe I kissed you!" Mina yelled, cracking her knuckles.

"I can't believe I let you feel my breasts!!" Rouge yelled, taking out an ak-47 (hehehehehehe :)).

"I can't believe, I touched you tenderly, UGH, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Blaze yelled, her hands and eyes alight with fire.

And for the quietest moment (right before they jump on my jugular), you could hear Silver vaguely saying "I STILL can't believe that this isn't butter!".

They all pounced on me, ripping at my clothes, ignoring my screams of pain, biting me, smacking me around with a hammer, setting me on fire, then clawing out my eyes, then slapping the shit out of me, then doing su-plexes and other various wrestling moves.

---

"O.o…we heard the WHOLE thing, buddy." Sonic said solemnly.

"Yeah, we are all extra sorry for what happened." Tails said, ears down.

"Even me, Eggman!" Eggman said, guessing that's his best apology.

Everyone just nodded…then left me alone for the day.

"MHMMM!!!......MHH!!!...MHMMHHH!!" they couldn't understand me, through my full-body cast.

Then girls walked into my room.

"MHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I yelled, through the gauze.

"Next time…don't crash our party….and if you do….we'll kill you." Blaze said, as if a mob boss.

I nodded, with big sad eyes.

"Good, hey cheer up! We made you some tacos!" Mina said happily, placing a plate of the delicious delicacies next to me.

They walked out grinning and snickering, while I was too overwhelmed with joy.

"Such a nice gift, I gotta be nicer to them!" I thought.

Unfortunately….the plate was an inch out of my reach.

"hey…Hey…..HEY!!! I CAN'T REACH THE TACOS!!!!" I shrieked in my mind!!

So there I lay…flailing around a dish of tacos, that were just an inch away…..

**LOL, mini-plot inside another plot. Now that's outta the way, I can get back to the real plot; Be-friending Egg-Face :D!!!**


	7. He's Back

It was about a week after our little "surprise" for the girls, and I was in tip top shape.

"Ahhhhh man it feels good to get out of that cast :)" I smirked, twisting around.

"It's good to have you back buddy!" Tails said, patting my back.

I hugged him in return, and the others showed up also.

"Yeah it was boring without you man." Sonic said, picking his ears.

"Blaze made me do things with her……T.T''" Silver shivered.

"What kind of things? O.o" I asked.

_"SILVER!!!! WHERE'S MY LEMONADE!!!"_ Silver's memory of Blaze yelled in his head.

"….bad things…." he said, hugging himself shaking.

"Hmph….I'll admit it was boring without you…." Shadow said, arms crossed.

"Ah thanks Mr. Grumpy Gills xD" I chuckled walking up to hug Shadow.

"Do it and you're arms will be kickstands for you're ass -.-" he said warning me.

"o.o''…..ok how about a no for once." I said, backing off.

"Trust me Tooth, you shouldn't push around Shadow, believe me." Eggman said, walking in from the kitchen.

"Eggman why is you're fat ass still doing here??" Knuckles asked him.

"I thought I was allowed to stay…I thought we were all….."cool"." he whimpered, feeling hated again.

"We only allowed you to stay cause' Tooth wanted you to feel better, not cause' we wanted you here." Tails said, rubbing his arm, feeling bad.

"Oh….well I'll just leave then……" he said putting his head down walking out.

":(…..ah come on guys did you have to be so mean??" I asked, chasing after Eggman.

---

Eggman sat on a rock, in the sun set horizon of Mazuri.

"Come on Eggy, they didn't mean it…." I said, walking up to him.

"Oh yes they did….they we're just being good people they never actually liked me…who likes me anyways??" he said, sobbing into his hands.

"…….I did, and still do .__." I said, sighing.

"..y-…you do?" Eggman asked, rubbing his big nose.

"I do ya' big walrus! And you also have fans you know." I said, cheering him up.

"I do? o.O" he asked, confused.

"Uhmm, YEAH! There are sites dedicated to you. There are even fans who argue over if you're name is "Eggman" or "Robotnik"." I said, patting his back.

"Wow….I never thought of it that way…..and they like my bad self?" he asked.

"Hells to the yeah. That's why you're famous." I smiled.

"…And…you like my bad self?" he asked.

"Sure I do. You come up with some pretty awesome stuff when you get down with you're bad self." I said, wondering when he'll stop.

A familiar face fell over Eggman and he let out a sinister chuckle, and his glasses twinkled with his evil smirk.

"Ok….what did the big man just think? O.o" I asked kind of worried now.

"They others are flying to Apotos soon right?" Eggman asked, getting up hovering over me.

"Yeah…..why you wanna come? o.o" I asked.

"No I'd rather just be alone…with some company of course!" he then quickly grabbed my wrist.

"WOAH! I DON'T ROLL LIKE THAT O.O!!" I yelled, afraid for the worst.

"Heh no Tooth…..you won't have to worry about that…but what you should worry is if the other will miss you or not…." He said, glaring past his glasses.

"…If the others will?-x . x" I pondered, but Eggman gave me the sleeper touch right before that and I was out cold.

Eggman flung me over his shoulder and walked to his hidden Egg-O-Matic whistling his theme song by Paul Shortino.

"I won't be lonely this time….." Eggman said, placing me in the seat next to him.

He clicked a few buttons and the hover-craft started to…hover.

Eggman flew off into the distance, having a piece of paper fall out of his pocket and on the rock he was sitting upon.

**Ah man I haven't written anything for this story for a while! Well looks like Eggman is back to his old ways but with a twist! Will the other realize I'm gone, or don't give a shit and continue with their vacation?? oOo**


End file.
